User blog:HalointheSkye/Volume 3 Chapter 9 Teaser - This is bad...
Dammit RT, there's only so much stress and emotional trauma I can handle in a week! RT: *runs over fans with the hype train* RWBY Fans: *still screaming in chaos* So here is a little review about the Volume 3 Chapter 9 teaser! Can't really go too much in-depth with this one, seeing as the whole thirty seconds of it is basically focussing on the two fights that we've been hyped about since Episode 8. But I'll just take screenshots from here and there and just randomly put them in. 1. Ren and Nora... and we can actually see Jaune's face in this shot! ' '''Okay, this picture has got me concerned for several reasons, the fact that: 1. Ren is actually waving around and punching the air in pure enthusiasm for Pyrrha. Wow, I actually haven't seen him smile and be so energetic since... well, ever really. NORA YOU'RE DOING A GREAT JOB KEEP IT UP! 2. Jaune you poor soul - my heart goes out to you. If Ren out of all people is waving his arms and you aren't, that's gotta say something. I can't even depict Jaune's facial expression right now. He's just sort-of staring open-mouthed at the fight with his eyebrows a little furrowed. He wouldn't know a thing about Penny being a robot - so he must be worried about Pyrrha. Or maybe remembering what she did to him, at least. Ouch. '''2. General Mother-trucking Ironwood!' Welp. That's one not-so-happy Ironwood. You know what I'm getting from him? The "you-better-make-your-father-proud, Penny" vibe. That's exactly what I'm feeling right now. Speculation: why does the camera focus on General Ironwood? Does that imply that something's going to happen to Penny that'll incite a reaction from him? (or maybe I'm just looking way too deep into things - but then again this is ''an in-depth review). PENNY NOOOOOOO! Why is he also sitting next to students? I would assume with General Ironwood being such an important'' person with military status and all would have like a special box of some sort to sit in, with all his Atlesian Knights and guards. Except there's just a bunch of Beacon students sitting around him. Strange. Why doesn't Cinder just sit behind him and just do an assassination attempt? I don't know either. 3. Ozpin's cool screen Welp, panning shot of Ozpin in his office watching the match. What are you doing in your office?! Things are about to go down and you're not even going to be there to save any of your students!!! Wow. Surely he must know something ''about this match-up. He's got General Ironwood as his not-so-buddy buddy and he's in the Brotherhood. Ironwood has mentioned how Atlas has been experimenting in Aura transfers. Ozpin's gotta at least know that Penny's a robot, or Pyrrha's Semblance. After all, he is the all-seeing Ozluminati. Also, where can I buy that holographic monitor? '''4. Well...' ' '''Pyrrha! Well, at least she doesn't have that depressed, conflicted emotion she had on her face at the end of last episode. She looks more like ''in her zone, ''before a fight. I just hope that she doesn't have a sudden emotional breakdown on stage (or rip Penny to pieces - but we'll get onto that later) Let's just hope she actually gets her insides together and fights properly! And let's also hope that she doesn't touch Penny at all. When Penny said "This is going to be much fun!" I just cringed. RT's already messing with me before we've even seen the episodes. '''5. GET YOUR HANDS OFF RUBY, YOU DISGUSTING' ' '''RUNNNNNNNN RUBY HOLY CRAP JUST RUN BOOK IT OUT OF THERE JUST GO GO GO Also, do you see that facial expression right there? That is a face of despair that wants me to crumble on the inside. Ruby tries her hand-to-hand combat against Mercury. I don't think that's really a great idea. She only blocked one of his kicks and got knocked down by the next few. DON'T FIGHT, JUST RUN CHILD. I'm just glad that she's using her Semblance. But damn she's screwed if she doesn't make it out of those tunnels. I can't handle two high-stake fights at the same time! Why are you doing this, RoosterTeeth? '''6. PENNY VS PYRRHA WHO'S IT GONNA' ''' '''Right now, I'm just trying to get out of my head all the possible outcomes of the match for now and I'm just going to say that - damn, this is going to be a good one. Do you see this? That is Pyrrha Nikos, in high heels, jumping off one of Penny's swords. I've tried to walk in heels and I've failed, so my respect for Pyrrha (and everyone else in this show who wears heels) goes up a long way. I'm so worried and so excited about next episode that I think I'll actually drive myself insane. At this point, I think it's pretty likely I do. Or maybe I'm ''already ''insane. That should explain things. What are your thoughts? Who's going to win - Penny and Pyrrha? What's going to happen with Ruby and Mercury? Can't hold the hype for next episode! Comment your craziness down below! Category:Blog posts